The Orphaned Lopez
by Seraya-Cullen
Summary: Santana's baby cousin is in town. Will the Gleeks find out what happened and why does Puck have the urge to protect her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own glee I only own the story and I don't get money for my story.

Couples: Santana/Brittany, Finn/Rachel, Will/Emma, Sam/Mercedes, Mike/Tina, Sebastian/Kurt,

Summery: Santana's baby cousin is in town. Will the Gleeks find out what happened and why does Puck have the urge to protect her.

* * *

Everyone was singing and dancing, a teacher overseeing everything; a typical afternoon in the Glee Club.

Until the door opened.

There underneath the doorframe stood a girl in a black and blood red Lolita dress, wearing blood red maryjane shoes, long black hair, and dark brown eyes lit up in amusement at the performance.

"Jennessa?" Said a hispanic girl wearing the school's cheerleading uniform.

"Hello Santana." The girl replied

"What are you doing here sweetie?" Santana asked.

Jennessa cocked her head to the side in thought before three simple yet horrifying words spilled from her mouth:

"I was orphaned."

* * *

Here is the link to see the dress just remove all the spaces

www . mooncostumes dot com / item / 31630


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee only Jennessa and the plot.

the dress from chapter 1

www . mooncostumes item / 31630

just remove the spaces and

* * *

Every jaw in the room dropped.

"What do you mean?" Santana stuttered.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Jennessa replied:

"There was blood everywhere. Daddy's brain is splattered all over the wall and momma's neck was sliced open when I came home from school."

"How can you be calm after what you have just seen?" Screamed a blond haired, hazel eyed girl by the name of Quinn Fabray.

"She is in shock." Defended Santana.

"How do you know Santana?" asked a well dressed male with a high pitch voice.

"Easily Porcelain. One, she is my baby cousin. Two, it took her a week after Christopher, her baby brother, died before it registered that he was actually gone forever and he was never coming back." Santana snapped. Turning to her cousin, Santana gently embraced Jennessa.

"Am I so bad that my own parents would die just to get away from me. All I see is people dying. I keep dreaming of blood. Never ending pools of blood. Tana I scared." Jennessa cried, folding herself into a ball and breaking down completely.

"No Sweetie. Someone is trying to hurt you. And so help me when I find the bastard I'm gonna go Lima Height Adjacent all over their asses."

Silently sitting in the back of the room was a young man with tan skin, hazel eyes, and a mohawk.

'Why do I feel like I need to protect her?' Ran through the young man's head.

* * *

Sorry the chapter is short. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Jennessa and the plot.

* * *

Once Jennessa calmed down, the Glee Club introduced themselves:

"Kurt Hummel, Mike, Joe, Quinn, Brit…." Until everyone was named.

Still sitting in Santana's lap, Jennessa started to introduce herself:

"I am Jennessa Gemini Lopez. I turn eighteen in two days. Tana is my cousin."

"Sand-bags, my office. Now!" screamed a woman wearing a blue tracksuit.

"And that is Sue Sylvester." Bemoaned Santana.

"Who is she, fake boobs?" demanded Sue.

"This is-" Santana started.

"Tana, the mean dragon lady is scary. Is she gonna hurt me too, is she gonna slit my throat like momma was, or blow my brains on the wall?" Jennessa inquired. Much to the shock of one Sue Sylvester.

Rubbing her cousin's back soothingly she replied with a chuckle:

"No Sweetie. The mean dragon lady is not going to hurt you."

"What is she, a baby?" Demanded Sue, not used to being ignored.

Santana explained the events before and after her cousin arrived, the murder of her family and what is going to happen Jennessa from here on out.

* * *

If you haven't noticed yet because of the trauma, Jennessa reverts to a a five year old state of mind. so please do not flame. Flames are use to make bbq chicken.

Please leave comments so if i need to change anything or explain anything i know what to do. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Jennessa and the plot.

* * *

Sue Sylvester can honestly say she has almost always been in charge, except the rare times that she wasn't, and loves the feeling of being number one of every thing; unfortunately this is one of those rare times- she had absolutely no idea as to what to do.

It all started when she had an unknown visitor enter her school and was seen underneath the door frame of butt-chins pathetic excuse of a wanna-be popular Glee Club, 'how disgusting' she thought to herself.

Not even bothering to pay attention to what the unknown threat in her kingdom was saying to idiotic children of the pathetic club, she called out to Sand-bags to meet her in her domain (her office).

Once settling into her chair she demanded to know who the child following her was.

"Who is she, fake boobs?" demanded Sue.

"This is-" Santana started.

"Tana, the mean dragon lady is scary."

'How old is that thing- an overgrown three year old?' Sue scowled to herself

"Is she gonna hurt me too, is she gonna slit my throat like momma was, or blow my brains on the wall?" Jennessa inquired. Much to the shock of one Sue Sylvester.

Watching Sand-bags rubbing the girls back in a shockingly enough soothing manner, she (Sue) heard her chuckle at the child-like thing.

"No Sweetie. The mean dragon lady is not going to hurt you."

Then Sand-bags told me everything that happened to the poor child and what is going to happen to her.

'I will help protect the child' Sue thought to herself.

* * *

Review or you won't get cookies!


End file.
